Loki falls for a SHIELD agent
by loki-rose
Summary: The first fanfiction I've added, and if anyone likes it, I might add chapters! Hope you guys like it! :) Unfortunately, I do not own Loki or the Avengers story line this fanfic will have to follow if I add anymore chapters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

She smiled and I felt my stomach flip inside. She had the most beautiful hair. I just wanted to run my hands through it. I looked at my hair in the reflection on the glass, and wondered if she would want to feel my hair. I highly doubted it. My slicked back raven blue hair was hardly something any woman, mortal or immortal; would want to get close to.

Then she wrapped her cardigan around her. And I did something that surprised me much more than it did her. I saw her try to warm up; when I sent thoughts through the glass, to an inanimate object, that the mortals called a "heater" and it turned itself on.

The girl looked up at me. "How did you do that?" she asked

She caught me off guard. "Through my thoughts" I said

She looked at me in utter amazement "Why?"

I looked at her; deeply "Because you were cold"

Her face twisted into surprise "Why would you do that?"

"Because you were cold" I repeated stupidly

"Ok. Well, thanks" she said nervously, with a small smile.

That small smile warmed me to my core. But I didn't understand why. I didn't even know her name.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly

"Lisa" she said

"That's pretty" I said

"Thanks. I hate it" she said, pulling her hair behind her ear

"Why do you hate it? It's very pretty"

"Thanks" she said; and I got the impression that I was making her uncomfortable

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked

"I would suggest we stop talking to each other now"

I sighed inside. There was always going to be a divide between us. She was one of them.

She stood up, and walked across the room, to check some switches at the other side. Then, she picked up her book and left.

I fell onto my bed. And I lay on my side, away from the door of the cage. I closed my eyes, and dreamt of her. She was in the cage with me, reading her book to me, smiling and laughing, and I'd be able to run my hands through her hair.

My eyes flew open. I rolled over quickly, and looked at the place she sat. She wasn't there. But Nick Fury was. I stood up quickly, and went to face him.

"I've got a bone to pick with you Loki" he said

I raised my eyebrows in response "Do tell"

"Agent Lisa Freyja, what did you say to her last night?"

"What? Wait a minute, her surname is Freyja?" I gasped in my mind

"Yes. Freyja is the Norse goddess of beauty."

"I do know, I am a Norse God!"

"That's not the point Loki. What did you say to her?"

"Nothing. Why what's happened? Has something happened to her?"

"No. But why would you care? She is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, and you are a God, posing a major threat to our world. And am agent, one of the best of our agents, has decided to leave."

"One of the best of the agency?" I asked. How could this possibly be? She seemed so nice

Fury nodded.

"You're lying. She didn't leave. She wouldn't"

"And how do you know that? Because you told her that her name was pretty?"

"No. Just that I know what she would do!"

"You spoke to her once Loki, how can you possibly know what she thinks, or what she would do?"

"That's enough Nick" said a voice from behind "Leave him alone"

Director Fury turned around to face Lisa. "Why do you care Agent Freyja?"

"Because my life is none of your concern. I am a big girl. I can look after myself!"

Director Fury turned on his heels and left.


	2. Chapter 2

We stood in silence, yet her eyes were screaming at me. Neither of us wanted to be the first to talk, and we could both tell.

"I hear you have resigned" I said as softly as I could. I didn't really care why she had; I just needed to break the silence, and her stare.

"No. I haven't" she said; eventually

I looked at her, trying not to show my confusion. "So then what's going on?" I said

"He wanted to know just how much we talked. They don't like it. They say you're dangerous and that I'm not allowed to talk to you"

"But you want to talk to me?" I said quickly. I cursed myself inside for showing my emotions too quickly. _She was one of them! The enemy, not to be trusted!_

She moved closer to the glass. "I don't know." She said, the honesty in her voice hitting me like a tidal wave. "I don't believe anyone has a purely evil soul. Everyone deserves to be talked to once in a while. But they told me I couldn't talk to you- I protested, but they told me if I did, then I would have to leave"

It was silent again. I studied her face. She wasn't sleeping properly. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them, and it made the gold in her eyes glitter even more. _No. She's one of them. _"So we are not allowed to talk because you will lose your job. But you want to talk to me"

She nodded.

Her mood was killing me. Why!? Why did she have to have such an effect on me!

"But" she said softly "I have told them I do what I want. If I want to talk to you, then I will and there is nothing they can do about it." She started to walk away

My heart beat pounded with disappointment. Was that it? I wanted to tell her to stop, to come back… But my pride got in the way.

"Loki" she said, turning around to face me. I felt my face light up, and my heart beat quicken. _She said my name. No one had ever said it and made it sound quite so graceful and elegant before. _

"Yes?" I said

"If you do take over the Earth" she said, as she walked straight up to the glass "then I won't talk to you again," she placed her hand on the glass "and you know I will have to do everything in my power to stop you"

I froze. But, determined not to let her know that she had got to me, I kept a straight face. _She was, after all, one of them. _But, to my surprise, I found myself placing my hand on the glass, on hers. We stood, locked together, our hands separated by glass. "Very well" I eventually snarled back at her. She quickly pulled her hand away and left.

I stood in the centre of the cage. She would not thwart my plans. I came here, to rule this Earth and its entire people, it didn't matter who stood in the way. Except now it did. Except the next time she stood in front of me, in the way, there would be no glass between us. And I would have to make a choice.

I dug my fingernails, into the moist palms of my hands, willing myself to come to my senses. _For the last time, she is one of them! Kill her! Be done with it! Do not allow her to ruin it! You are so close and you have come so very far!_ I couldn't kill her. I couldn't take away the light that shone through those eyes. But I also couldn't let her ruin this.

_When I rule this Earth, I will make her mine. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for sticking with this! I promise it will get more interesting as we go along! Let me know if you have any ideas on what could happen- I have a rough idea, and I'm thinking of switching and telling this from Lisa's point of view later on. I know what happens in this chapter will make this introduction confusing, but please, bear with! Thanks again for reading this, any reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**

I woke up the next morning. I was ready to face her. I had come here for a purpose, and I was going to deal with this. It was crazy to even think like that. As much as I would want to make her mine, she would never come willingly, and therefore never be happy.

How I missed her though. I missed her voice, and the colour of her eyes. I wanted to see her. Properly. With no glass between us. To know what she smelt like, and what her hair felt like. I needed her to look at me, without even a trace of hate in her eyes. But it wasn't going to happen. Don't you just hate that little voice you get at the back of your mind, talking sense?

I looked outside the glass. Lisa wasn't there. Closing my eyes, I followed her trail of thoughts. She was covering Lisa's shift, because Lisa was… I scrunched my eyes up even more as the last part became fuzzy. I gave up. All I got was her name was Lucy.

"You there. Lucy" I said loudly

She shot up. Her eyes widened in terror. I could tell she couldn't talk to me. She closely walked towards the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly "I just want to know where Lisa is" I said with an unmistakeable hint of danger in my voice. It scared her. She reached out to the door. I lifted my hand up quickly, and blocked the key card from sliding all the way down the lock.

"Listen" I snarled, much louder than I had intended "look at me"

She turned around sharply.

"Don't scream. Do not call for help. I will let you out. If you answer my question." I looked deeply into her terrified eyes "Where is Lisa?" I said deliberately slowly

"She's… dead" the girl whimpered

"Get me Nick Fury" I said loudly as I could manage, as I slid the key card down the lock.

The girl nodded and hurriedly left the room.

I fell to my knees, and put my head in my hands and held back a sob. I closed my eyes, and pictured her. Her long, free flowing auburn hair, pale skin and golden eyes. And then I remembered the last thing I ever said to her: _"Very well" _I had _snarled _it at her. I bit my lip in regret, but then composed myself as the door to the outside door Lucy had just left through; opened.

It was Nick Fury. I wanted answers.

**Ok- please do not hate me! I love Loki too! I promise it will get better! Not sure how many chapters I will do after this, but I will try and make them a bit longer! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks sooooo much for the reviews; they really make me smile! Hope you enjoy this- its chapter four! I would like to point out at this point; I totally adore Loki/Tom Hiddleston so I would never be so cruel to him- this will improve! Again, I don't own any of characters (except Lisa) or the Avengers storyline! Please look at other story I've written- I have no reviews for it :(**

Nick Fury stood before me.

"Yes Loki?" he asked

"You know what I want" I growled

"I'm sorry- you're going to have to help me out here."

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO LISA!?" I bellowed

"Oh. Lisa. I forgot you cared about each other" he paused to look at my face; and I was determined to not show how I felt. "She's dead. She got hit by a cab on her way home"

"Can I see her?" I asked

"No." Nick Fury said- a little too bluntly for my liking "You are trapped in a cage, and that is where you must stay."

"I AM A GOD! I DO WHAT I WANT!" I screamed "WHERE IS SHE? TELL ME!"

"Her body is not here."

"You're lying."

"Loki did you honestly expect you two to stand even a slim chance of getting together? Did you honestly expect her to _love you?_ She thought you were a monster! You murdered eighty people in two days! You were always going to be divided!"

"Get out." I said

"Very well." He turned round and left the room. I began to pace.

I had to see her. I knew she was here. That's if, if she was even dead. I just had to get out of the cage. _She cared for me? True everything else he said, seemed to trample on that- but she cared for me! I at least deserved to say goodbye! If anything- this was better, I didn't have to fall any further for her, and she wouldn't ruin my plans. Wait- what? I was not in love with her! And there was no way she'd ever love me! _

I paused and looked at my reflection in the glass again. I had disgusting hair, and my slender face was pale and cold. And my cheekbones had always protruded out of my face, making it look even thinner. Why would any woman ever love me?

I snapped myself out of my thoughts, and focussed on how to get out. As the door opened and my brother appeared, I knew exactly what to do.

Within a few seconds, my double had done its job, I was free and Thor had taken my place. Taking out all those who had to be avenged, I swiftly left the room. I was going to find her.

_I will find her. I have to! I love her!_

But then I remembered what Fury had said. Even if she was still alive, we could never be together, and my pride stopped me from telling her how I felt. But I would rather spend the rest of my life in that glass prison, separated from her by glass then never see her again.

_I must find her._

**Thanks for reading! Now of course- as I've said I love Hiddles so of course he's attractive- before anyone goes mad: D Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy! Thanks much for reading this! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Please keep reading- I finally have a plan for what is going to happen so stick with this! Enjoy!**

I marched through the grey corridors of the S.H.I.E.L.D base. I headed down to the lower grounds and headed to the mortuary. When I entered, I found it deserted, apart from one body. I stopped suddenly. It _was_ her. She really _was dead_. My heart thudded uncontrollably, as I slowly shuffled towards her.

Her pale face, uncovered, I slowly raised my hand. Very gently, as if my touch would awaken her from her slumber like state, I stroked her cheek. She had softer skin than any I had ever known. My hand wandered from her face, to her hair. Its looks had not deceived me. It was softer than her skin. Its silkiness slipped through my fingers. I held it up to my nose. It smelt of coconuts and it filled every inch of my nose and my lungs.

Then something dripped on her face. I realised, as the clear bead of water dripped down her face, it was a tear. _Why was I crying?_

_Because I love her._

Slowly, I lowered my face down to hers, and lightly pressed my lips onto hers. I closed my eyes, and kissed her with a little more passion, her soft lips enchanted me, willing me. Then, I could have sworn it, _she kissed me back_.

But I had very little time to find out. I heard footsteps and shouting, so slowly, I pulled away, and brushed my hand down her face, and then fled.

**The next chapter will probably be up soon, but I do have a lot of exams coming up in the next few days; may try and right it later tonight if I can.**

**Thanks for reading guys! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! Ok two important things;**

**In the end of my last bold writing part- I used meant to say "write "not "right"!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FROM ****LISA'S**** POINT OF VIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

I felt an immediate surge of power, the second, whatever the hell it was, touched my face. It felt like the time my little sister had electrocuted me when we were children.

And then it stopped. I could barely breathe. I felt as if something was crushing my chest, or as if I was being plunged underwater repeatedly and then gasping for air. And then air hit me. Straight in my mouth, caressing my lungs, and the warmth spreading to my heart, my mind, my soul, and my body. Then I realised, I was being kissed. By the softest lips. And then, they left.

Slowly, my senses came back to me. And then I remembered. _His face. His hair. His eyes. _I felt my heart beat race and my cheeks redden. I couldn't open my eyes, but I was aware of the intense light and cold, but I couldn't seem to find the strength to move. I tried, with all the limited strength I had, to sit up- but I couldn't. So instead I followed my thoughts. As I blacked out; I had a memory of a previous life.

_I felt so empowered and free and graceful. As I walked through the room, I saw him. I saw his face brighten as he glanced at my gold encrusted green dress. He took my hand, as the next song started, and slowly pulled me close to him, and we began to dance. He firmly held my waist and my hand, and I relaxed into his shoulder. _

"_You look lovely Freyja" he said_

"_Thank you my husband" I whispered_

"_Very beautiful indeed." He whispered back, and he leaned over and smelt my hair. He'd always loved my hair._

The vision faded away, and I tried again to sit up. My husbands' face had been blurred, but the voice I recognised.

Cautiously; I opened my eyes. I was lying in a morgue. I silently cursed myself. This was one of my worst nightmares.

_Was I dead? Was this what it was like to die? No, I couldn't be dead. It felt too- different._

Then I thought about my previous life- if it even was a previous life- I didn't even know if I was dead. Everything I'd change. Not so much about the mistakes I'd made, but more about my appearance. Like, if I'd had a say in how I looked, what I'd change.

_Well my stretch marks would be the first to go. Every girl's nightmare, and my freckles. True, they are cute, but you only think that if you don't have them. And I'd want perfect eyebrows you'd never have to do anything with. Oh, and my eyes. I'd always wanted blue eyes._

"You can have everything that you wish- except the eyes. Your eyes must remain as glittery like gold as they always have been." Said a strangely familiar voice. _Inside my head?!_

Then, with an uplifting shock of power, I opened my eyes and sat up. Was I dead? Was this what all the books I'd read been describing. Then I realised- of all the places for heaven to be- I was in the S.H.I.E.L.D morgue. Typical. I even took work with me to the grave.

_Work. Loki! I had to get to him. _But I didn't have the strength. I only had the strength to cross my legs. So, I sat cross- legged until I must enough strength to push myself off the table, and stumble onto my feet. Slowly, like a deer learning to walk, I made my way up to the main room.

The Avengers stared at me in utter amazement. Well whatever was left of them. Apparently, Banner had escaped, Thor had been transported to Earth and-

"Loki?" I asked

"The question should more be; what hasn't he done" Stark said

"Excuse me?" I asked

"He killed Agent Coulson" The Black Widow said.

I suddenly felt as if I was sinking "He did what?"

"He killed Phil Coulson as he escaped from the cage. And onto Earth" Fury said from behind me "and Coulson had these in his jacket pocket." He threw down Coulson's superhero trading cards.

For a long time, I just sat and stared into space. Loki was gone. Coulson was gone. I didn't know who made me sadder. Coulson had been like a father to me and Loki? Well. I love him.

_I love him? What the hell is that? How could I possibly love him? But I did. And I had to find him. I had to make him mine._

**Ok, that's the next chapter, will try and get next one up a.s.a.p, which will probably be from Loki's pov, depends if you guys want me to carry on as Lisa! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So we're back to Loki for this chapter- mainly because I miss him- teehee! This chapter is taking place after the Avengers have captured Loki after they have defeated him. Again- please read my other story "An Unexpected Bliss", about Loki and Sigyn and how they fall in love- will be adding the second chapter shortly, so please review it! This should probably be the penultimate chapter for this fanfic- just to warn you all! Thanks so much so reading!**

Ok. So things hadn't exactly gone to plan. I was not the ruler of Earth, and I was back the S.H.I.E.L.D base, but this time not in a cage. Just a room. A painfully white room. I was due to be sent back to Asgard, to face the "justice" of Thor and Odin.

Pushing my bitterness aside, I remembered the voice. Maybe I crossed a line. I shouldn't have kissed her. And I certainly shouldn't have fallen for her. Yet, not a minute had gone past these past few days where I hadn't thought of her. Since I'd kissed her; I felt different. Like, I almost felt guilty. And I could have sworn I'd heard her calling my name.

I sat in the chair, staring at the wall. This truly was a painfully white room. I didn't even look up as I heard the door slide open behind me. Slowly, it slid shut. Whoever had come in, didn't speak. But I knew they were there. I could feel their stares piercing through my skin. And then their scent hit me. _Could it be?_ _No. That's ridiculous. She was dead. I'd seen her…_

"Loki?" the voice sent shudders down my spin

"Lisa?" I whispered. I stood up quickly and turned round to face her. She only stood by the door- yet she seemed so far away… For almost an eternity, neither of us said anything. We just looked at each other.

"I suppose you're wondering how…" she trailed off. I hated the fact she was always the first one to break a silence.

"No." I said "I don't care. I just care that you're here" I said- surprising myself. Why on earth did I say that? I just wanted to cry with joy.

I looked at her for a while longer, trying to reach out and find her thoughts. When that failed, I decided just to follow my gut. I may never see her again. My stomach sunk at the thought. Shaking it off, I walked towards her. My heart raced away, because of the power it has; for the first time in my life I was thinking with it- I walked to her, and held her face with my hands and cautiously kissed her. But then I felt her relax, and her arms fall to my waist, and I kissed her more passionately. Her scent filled my nose, and overtook everything.

But then she pulled away. "You killed Agent Coulson" she said bitterly, glaring at me, and pushing me away.

I looked at her; utterly astounded. "It had to be done" I said softly

"No. No it didn't. Why did you even try to escape anyway? If you had just done what they'd said, they'd have let you go- what the hell were you thinking?"

"You were dead. I had to find you" I said- not forgetting that she'd said "they" and not "we". Maybe she wasn't a completely lost cause.

"It's a poor excuse." She said "Wait- what!? Why did you care so much Loki!?"

"If you have to ask the question, then you know the answer" I said; with a smirk

She suddenly changed, and walked towards me with a look in her eye that I had seen in myself, approaching Tony Stark in Stark Tower, merely a few days before. "Say it. She said, standing in front of me, never once breaking eye contact. I knew this time- she would not break the silence.

"You first" I said softly- never wanting to admit it, let alone first. It was utterly ridiculous. I had come to rule this planet- to kill anyone who stood in my way, not to be made to feel guilty about it!

"Loki." She said. And then she fell silent. Quietly, but still staring into my eyes "I love you"

I took her hands. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I so very badly wanted to. I wanted to tell her- have her smile, and through her hands around me, and kiss me, and to be mine. But, my life would be all wrong for her. There would still always be a divide between us. "You know I have to return to Asgard" I said with utter disappointment.

And I saw it reflected in her eyes. She let go of my hands and walked away. Pausing and turning to face me, I could see she was trying not to cry "The least you could have done" she said "Was apologise for Coulson." She turned to open the door, but hesitated "and just so you know. You've broken my heart"

And with that; she was gone.

**Ok, thanks for reading- next (and final) chapter will hopefully be up some time this weekend- got a lot of course work to get done though- but I'm sure I can! Please review my other story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so this is it- final chapter :( hope you guys like it, and please let me know if I should write anymore Loki fanfics! As in my other story, the "…" is where I am switching character from Loki to Lisa, I thought it would be more interesting for you guys as it is the last chapter! Also, if you are a fan of Nick Fury, I apologise in advance. Enjoy!**

So. Today was indeed the day. I was to be sent back to Asgard with Thor. But that was the least of my troubles. _Lisa loved me, I love her, now she hates me._ I threw my head down in my hands, and sobbed.

Threw my tears, I missed the door sliding open, so Thor's booming great voice startled me; "It is not too late brother." He said

I jumped up, quickly wiping my tears; "What? Are you just going to let me walk out?" I snarled

"I meant with Lisa" he said

"Why… I don't… We can't…" I sighed, and stared at the ground "We can never be together"

"Brother, I have known you all your life. And I have never, ever seen you fall for a girl like this. Surely she's worth fighting for?"

"We must never be together" I said, swallowing the lump rising in my throat, as I felt the tears form behind my eyes.

"But, brother please… There's still… a chance…?"

"NO THOR! As much as I may or may not want to- we go back to Asgard, what then? I am to be punished by the Allfather, and she will be left a mere mortal in the realm of the Gods! I will not condemn her to that fate! She should stay here- live amongst the mortals, fall in love…" my voice broke as the words caught in my throat.

"So you would be prepared to sacrifice your own happiness, just so she could be happy?"

"Yes. It's what you do when you love someone. I have to let her go." I said, not bothering to rid my voice of the bitterness I felt.

Thor sighed. "Then there is nothing I can do. If you are not even prepared to try. Leaving Jane was the hardest thing I have ever done!"

"Yes but you could come back to Earth! You could see her whenever you want- I will never ever see Lisa again! And the last time we spoke- I upset her, I… I broke her heart!" I closed my eyes. When I next opened them, Thor was gone.

I sat in silence again, staring at the floor- also painfully white. I wished I could see her again- just to tell her… _What? That I did love her? It would make leaving her even harder to do. Apologise. For killing Coulson. _I sighed. The rest of eternity, I would have to spend- without her. 

"Loki?"

…

_Why did he do that?! The least he could have done was apologise for killing Phil! He has literally just shattered my heart! _ I sobbed. Biting my lip and throwing my head back against the wall next to the desk I was currently huddled under.

And then Tony Starks' face appeared in front of me- holding out a cup of coffee and a box of tissues. He sat, under the desk, leant up against the drawers.

"Ok. I'm not going to lie to you." He said "I am rubbish at this kind of thing- but I'm guessing, it's about Loki?"

I sniffed, "Yeah"

He smiled- "I know, Thor just went to talk to him. He's devastated too you know."

"Doubt it" I said, taking a sip of coffee

"He is. He cried and everything. He said he loved you, but he had to let you go or something. He said he wouldn't abandon you in a God's world as a mortal"

"There is no way for us to be together though. He's right- I'm a mortal, he's a God, there's no way this will happen"

Stark and I smiled, the sadness from my eyes, clearly reflected in his.

"Maybe there is a way" Tony said

…

I spun round instantly to face Lisa.

"Stand up" she said. In her hands I saw a metallic metal, jaw shaped item.

I did so. I looked at her with utter sadness in my eyes.

"It's time to go." She said. With unmistakeable sadness in her voice. Sadness. She was sad. I had made her sad.

"Listen, about Coulson." I said as she raised the gag level to my mouth

"What?" she said

"Forgive me" I felt the cold metal surround my jaw and I was being taken to where I was to be transported from.

…

"You could just go with him anyway." he said

"What? I can't!"

"Odin will protect you, even if you had any association with Loki. You could just go with him. When he kissed you when you were dead, you technically got some of his power and strength. He's part of you, you are part of him."

"So you're saying I must go with him!"

"Yes. Follow your heart- don't waste your life"

"But… I just went to put the gag on him- he's left already"

"Yeah, but half of the Avengers haven't" Tony Stark said

I threw myself up from the floor, and ran out of the room. _I was going to be with him. Forever. _

…

I stood opposite Thor, holding onto the tesseract, waiting to be taken back to Asgard. I glanced around at the direction of the call of my name, and just as we were pulled to Asgard, I saw her.

…

Ok, so the plan to spend all of eternity was sort of not working out. Running as fast as I could, towards the meeting point, I missed Tony's carpool, so my place was consequently given to Banner, and everyone else had left before me.

Running as fast as I could; I couldn't breathe, and then my already dry throat became even drier as I screamed his name.

"LOKI... LOKI... LOKI... LOKI WAIT!"

I kept screaming and sprinting, but then he saw me. His eyes widened and he took a step towards me… and then he was gone. I fell to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I screeched. I sobbed violently, until I felt someone pick me up, and stand me on my feet. It was Nick Fury.

"BRING HIM BACK! YOU BRING HIM BACK NOW!"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO DO? GO TO ASGARD WITH HIM! YOU STUPID GIRL! IT WAS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"BRING HIM BACK" I bellowed

"No. He's gone. Deal with it." He walked past me.

I stared at the space from which he had left. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned round… Was it him? No, it was Tony. He smiled at me with sympathy and hugged me tightly. I started to cry again. "I honestly thought I'd make it."

"I know" he said

…

Not a day had gone past when I hadn't thought of her. This was a greater punishment than anything the Asgardians could administer. Every night, I saw her in my dreams, her hair, her smile, felt her kiss. My heart was filled with longing for her. With every fibre of my being, I'd being looking for her. _I love her. She will be mine. Someday._

…

It had been three years since he'd gone. I'd quit my job at S.H.I.E.L.D, because of my intense hatred of Nick Fury. It was his fault we weren't together. It would always been his fault.

Now I spent my time tracking him and his brother with Jane Foster. With every fibre of my being- I believed I would see him again. And Idid. Every night in my dreams. But it wasn't enough. I had to find him; to kiss him again, to have him hold me, and tell me that he loved me too. Because I know he did. I just had to have the God of mischief, tell me that. _I love him. He will be mine. Someday._

**There you go guys! Hope you've enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading!**

**:)**


End file.
